The Dark Lord's Daughter
by roberts169
Summary: What if Hermione isn't Hermione? Read and see
1. The Dark Lord's Daughter

_This is a story about Hermione and the Dark Lord. No! Not in a relationship kanda way. Now on to the story._

Hermione pov.

I was at the Burrow. The Weasel and Potter was going on about Quidditch. I was going in and out of awareness thinking about the raids me and boyfriend\ cousin going to do when I get home. I'm a pure blood so it's ok that I'm dating Draco. My mother name is Bellatrix Riddle nee Black or you might know her as Bellatrix Lestrange, but she's really a Riddle. My father is Voldemort,or Tom M. Riddle. My real name is Skylar Riddle. One of my daddys most prise death eaters.

" 'Mione, Hermione!" Yelled The Weasel.

" Yes?" I said.

" You zoned out," Potter said.

" Sorry just thinking about the upcoming school year. Oh no I need to study for the exams!" I said. Though I was acting they seem to buy it. They left me alone.

" I'm going home guys," I said.

" See you," They said as I left.

I got to The Riddle Manor ,dropped my stuff in my room, and went to the garden. I grabbed my broom. I fly when I need to be a lone. I notice my daddy was watching me fly. I supped down and smiled at him.

" Hi daddy," I said.

" Hello my sweet child. How are you?" He asked.

" I was being driven insane by Pothead and The Weasel," I said.

" I'm sorry Skylar. If you want you can drop the act, because we have all the information we need," he said.

" So I can go to Hogwarts as myself and claim ties to be a Slytherin?" I asked .

"Yes," said daddy.

" Yay!" I screamed and flew up into the air.

****************************************Time skip magic**********************************************

The letters to Hogwarts came. I got one.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Granger

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

**Second page**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Fifth-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 5)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

I was just about to reply when I had an idea. I went grabbed a raven quill, and parchment. This is going to be fun. I wrote.

No dear McGonagall. Hermione Granger will not come to Hogwarts, but Skylar Riddle in her place I think you will find us very similar in many ways. My dear Minervia.

Good day,

Skylar Riddle.


	2. Draco's Drupe Moment

They Will Find Out

_Hello my beautiful readers I love making Hermione a bad girl. It's fun. I was also thinking about adding Bellatrix's other daughter you know with Rodolphus, and having her and Neville Longbottom together. _

Hermione pov.

I was so excited. I get to go to school as myself. This going to be fun. I can't wait until the blood traders I'm in a house with see who I really am. How I wish I could give them a good Cruciatus Curse. That would be fun just Cruciatus the ass all up.

I was walk down the hall and bumped into my half sister Moka-Girl.(or that what I call her.) We both fell on our ass. I looked up she was rubbing her head mumbling curse words. She looked up too. She went visibly pale.

"Omg! I'm sorry," she said.

"It's cool no big deal," I said.

We sat there for a minute, just looking at each other. She shook her head as if she'd remembered something important. She got up and reached out a hand to me. I took it and rose, too. She immediately started jumping up and down still holding on to me.

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS THIS YEAR!" she yelled excitedly. I started jumping up and down with her, screaming.

Daddy, Malfoy, Aunt Ciss, and Draco came running around the corner. We stopped moving. We then hug-attracted our Aunt Cissa and Draco. We didn't like Lucius (he was a wimp and he was unloyal to my daddy), so we didn't hug him. We stepped back and giggled at their faces.

"Why the bloody hell were you SCREAMING?" asked Draco, a little harshly.

"We're going to Hogwarts!" we yelled at the sametime. They looked at us like 'really?' We laughed at their faces. Soon Draco join in laughing. Then we were all laughing.

"Hey Dray let's go have a race," I said grabbing his and Moka's hand. They laughed at my excitement. We ran outside and grabbed our brooms.

"Alright to the town and back no cheating," I said. We then mounted our brooms and kicked off. We made it to the outskirts of town then we were seen. We were seen by none though then the Weasley twins. They grabbed the end of mine and Draco's broom.

"What the hell are you doing with your little pranker, Malfoy?!" They said surprisingly calm.

"Flying race," Draco answered nervously. They looked at each other then at me they know my secret they keeped it because they know what daddy is really trying to do. We then bursted into laughter because of Draco's face.

"They- laugh-know- laugh-idiot" I managed. Mako was behind caught up and stopped. She looked between a blushing Draco and a laughing us and looked confused. The only reason she wasn't there already is because I jinxed her broom.

"Hello Emma," the twin said when they stopped laughing.

"So what happened before I got here?" She asked.

"Our dear Draco thought our dear twins here was on our side," I said.

She snickered a little and looked at Draco with a smirk.

"So that how you didn't know how I got so good at pranking?" She snickered.

Draco was blushing and looked away. Then he lifted.

Sorry for the late update. But here it is! Budbye!


End file.
